1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a manufacturing method of a reflection layer of a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a reflection layer of a display device, a reflective liquid crystal display device and a transflective liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, conventional LCD may be classified into transmissive LCD, reflective LCD, and transflective LCD according to the type of light source of the LCD. For the reflective LCD, a reflection layer is disposed behind the liquid crystal panel for reflecting the light from the environment or the light from the light module. For the transflective LCD, a back light module is disposed behind the liquid crystal panel, and the light in the environment of the LCD is allowed to pass through the liquid crystal panel. In addition, a layer including reflection region and transparent region is disposed between the liquid crystal panel and the back light module.
Therefore, the power consumption of the reflective LCD and transflective LCD may be reduced drastically. Especially, the portable electronic product is often used outdoors. In general, when the environment is brightly lit, the contrast ratio of the transmissive LCD is reduced since the brightness of background is high. However, for the reflective LCD or the transflective LCD, since the light in the environment is used as the light source, the contrast ratio of the reflective LCD or the transflective LCD is not influenced.
In the manufacturing process of the conventional reflective LCD or transflective LCD, a problem occurs when the reflection layer is manufactured. In general, a non-patterned reflection layer is formed, and a photoresist layer is formed on the non-patterned reflection layer and then is patterned. As the photoresist layer is developed, a chemical reaction or electrochemical reaction may be generated between the developer solution and the reflection layer or the film layers beneath the reflection layer. Accordingly, a lot of defects such as peelings or through holes are generated in the reflection layer, thus the pixels of the LCD may be damaged by the defects or some bright spots may be generated. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the manufacturing process of the reflective LCD or transflective LCD to enhance the yield.